thepkmnroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode Twenty-four: Vixen's Worst Nightmare!
Liam: Oh no, this is bad..... Fennekin: "Fenn..." (Terrible...) ' Vixen: "Who are you?!" Trainer: "My name's Sierra, and I want to play a little game with you, Vixen." ' Arthur: "No..." Holly: "Is that..." Vixen: "Darkrai!" Zane's Pokedex: "Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Legend has it that on a moonless night, Darkrai will lure people to sleep and unleash nightmares upon them." Referee: "Trainer, using Legendary Pokemon is not allowed! Return Darkrai to its Pokeball at once!" Sierra: "And ruin my fun? Hmm, no. Darkrai, use Nightmare and make him be quiet for a little while, please. He's giving me a headache." ' Sierra: "Now, now, there's no rushing my little game. Darkrai, let's show out little opponent what strong Pokemon are really about." Darkrai: *Nods to agree* Vixen: "Weak?! Did you call my Pokemon weak?!" Sierra: "Well I'm not calling them strong. That's for sure." Vixen: "I won't let my Pokemon be talked down to like that! I'll show you who rules as the strongest Trainer! Go, Abomasnow!" ' Vixen: "Let's show'em! Ice Punch" ' Vixen: "What?!" Sierra: "I think it's time that I ended this little joke fest." ' Vixen: "Abomasnow, are you alright?!" Sierra: "Dark Pulse, then Shadow Ball until it stops breathing." ' Arthur: "So that's Darkrai's power..." Amy: "It's unbelievable..." Zane: "Not her. Why...?" Vixen: "No!" Sierra: "I'm still not entertained. Darkrai, use Dark Pulse on Abomasnow again." Vixen: "Please stop! Abomasnow's already fainted! You can't attack again!" Sierra: "Watch me." ' Vixen: "Help us!" ???: "Axew, Dragon Pulse!" ' Amy: "Zane?!" Holly: "Zane, what are you doing?! You could get hurt down there!" Arthur: "Zane, wait!" Zane: "Go and get Abomasnow away from here. I promise to keep you and your Pokemon safe." Vixen: "Thank you." ' Zane: "Sierra, that's enough!" Sierra: "Zane? Zane is that you?" Zane: "Yeah, it's me." Sierra: "It's been awhile. I heard that you went on a Journey of your own. Now I see that that's the truth. That Axew yours?" Zane: "Don't talk about Axew like you want to try to be friends, Sierra. I stopped being friends with you years ago." Sierra: "But why, Zane? We always had so much fun doing Pokemon battles in the backyard." Zane: "We? No, you always had fun. You took the battles to strictly, always attacking when the Pokemon just couldn't battle anymore. My Dad's Pokemon were always getting hurt and sent to the Pokemon Center because of you. You don't know when to stop the battle." Sierra: "I was only trying to help make them stronger, Zane. Honest." Zane: "Don't lie..." Amy: "I've never seen Zane look so angry at someone before." Holly: "Me neither. He's really frightening." Zane: "I won't let you hurt anymore Pokemon. I'll defeat you, right here, right now!" Sierra: "Great! I can't wait to finally have another battle with you! Let's go!" Liam: "Pokedex, any more information about Darkrai?" ' Liam's Pokedex: '''"Darkrai, the Pitch-Black Pokémon. Darkrai can cause people and Pokémon to have nightmares." Liam: "It can cause Pokemon to have nightmares too!? I gotta help Zane." ' Liam: "Would it be alright if I be referee?" Pidove: "Pidove dove?" (What are you doing?) Fennekin: "Fennekin?" (Are you crazy?) Zane: "Sure. Sounds great." Sierra: "I can't wait to see how much stronger you've gotten since we played all those years ago. As a show of good times, I'll let you have the first go." Zane: "Thanks. Alright, Axew, let's go!" ' Zane: "Let's battle! Axew, start off with Dragon Pulse!" ' Zane: "Not even a scratch." Sierra: "My turn! Darkrai, use Shadow Ball!" ' Zane: "Run, Axew! Dodge them quick!" ' Zane: "Axew, dodge it!" ' Sierra: "Not bad. Darkrai, Shadow Claw!" ' Zane: "We can match that! Dragon Rush!" ' Zane: "I believe in you, Axew! Don't give up!" ' Zane: "Yeah! Alright!" Sierra: "You managed to actually hit Darkrai?!" Zane: "And we're just getting started! Dragon Pulse!" Sierra: "Shadow Ball!" ' Zane: "Axew!" Sierra: "I won't be made of fool of, Zane! Darkrai, use Shadow Claw on Zane!" ' Arthur: "Zane!" Amy: "Zane, no!" ' Axew: "Ew?" (Zane?) Zane: "I'm so sorry, Axew. I should've never let you fight against someone like Sierra. She's just too strong. Please sit the rest of the battle out. Please." ' Zane: "Axew?" Amy: "Why didn't Axew listen to Zane?" Arthur: "It's because Axew wants to show Zane just how powerful it is. Axew's not going to stop fighting, no matter what." Holly: "That's one stubborn Axew." Zane: "Axew, are you sure you want to go on?" Axew: *Nods* Sierra: "Ugh, enough of this lovey-dopey Trainer talk. Darkrai, finish Axew off with Shadow Claw!" ' Amy: "That light..." Zane: "Axew...you're..." Arthur: "Guess Axew's ready to evolve." Holly: "About time, huh?" ' Zane's Pokedex: '''"Fraxure, the Axe Jaw Pokemon, and the evolved form of Axew. Since a broken tusk will not grow back, they diligently sharpen their tusks on river rocks after they've been fighting." ' Arthur: "Fraxure's evolving as well." Holly: "You mean it's a double evolution?!" Arthur: "Exactly." Amy: "But, how is that even possible?" Arthur: "Axew's battled for so long and gained so much fighting experience that it was only a matter of time before it finally evolved. As for the evolving a second time after just evolving into Fraxure is still beyond me." Sierra: "I've never seen a double evolution before." ' Amy's Pokedex: "Haxorus, the Axe Jaw Pokémon and Axew's final evolved form. Haxorus is normally considered friendly. Its body is covered with a tough armor, and its tusks cannot be broken." Zane: "Axew, you evolved twice in one match? I guess you're stronger than I thought. Alright then, Haxorus, let's work together to beat Darkrai." Haxorus: *Smiles and nods* Zane: "According to the Pokedex, you've learned some new moves too. Let's try them out. Haxorus, use Rock Tomb!" ' Sierra: "Shadow Claw!" Zane: "Dragon Claw!" ' Sierra: "I can't possibly lose to you! Darkrai, pull yourself together and use Dark Pulse!" ' Zane: "Sorry, Sierra, but this battle's over with." Sierra: "And how are you so sure of that fact?" Zane: "Because you've always looked at Pokemon as fighters, and never as true companions. Pokemon are so much more than just battle partners. Axew...or...Haxorus, taught me that through the many battles that we've been through together; as friends. Sorry to do this, but, I'm taking you down. Haxorus, let's finish this up with Hyper Beam!" ' Zane: "We did it!" ' Liam: "Darkrai is unable to battle! Haxorus wins, which means the victory goes to Zane." Pidove: "Pidove dove dove, pidove dove pi dove" (You did it, Zane, you won! You beat Darkrai) ' ' Zane: "Whoa, I've never seen a Pokemon like this around here." Zane's Pokedex: '''"Pidove, the Tiny Pigeon Pokemon. A Pidove flock's cooing can get extremely noisy. Pidove is not attracted to shiny objects." Zane: "Pidove, huh?" *Puts the Pokedex away; pets Pidove on the head* "Are you wild or lost? Where's your Trainer?" Pidove: "Dove Dove" (Over there) Liam: "Pidove, why did you run off like that?" ' Fennekin: "Fenn fenn fennekin kin" (Don't scare us again, Pidove) Liam: "Sorry about that, my Pidove likes meeting new people. She has a habit of doing that. Anyway, I'm Liam and this is my partner Fennekin, which I got from Professor Sycamore." ' Fennekin: "Fenn Nekin" (Pleased to meet you, Zane) Zane's Pokedex: "Fennekin, the Fox Pokemon. Fennekin expels hot air that can reach nearly 400 degrees. It likes to snack on twigs." Zane: "Nice to meet you, Liam. I'm Zane. My dream is to become a Pokemon Master someday. Those are my three friends up on the stands. Arthur, Amy, and Holly." ' Zane: "Stop it, that tickles! And this is Haxorus. My Axew was my partner for about a year. Axew's my best friend, so he really means a lot to me. Liam, if you wanted, you could come with us on our Journey. I think you would be a great addition to our group." Haxorus: "Haxorus." (I agree.) ' Liam: "Sure, why not. How can I say no to that? I'd love to join you guys." To Be Continued...